Your Pain is my Pain
by whiteshadow11
Summary: Pein has come to the help of Konoha but is it really to true to be good or does he have ulterior motives involving Hinata? Don't own any characters just the plot!
1. Chapter 1

It was six in the evening but it felt like morning to me since I had just woken up from my power nap about ten minutes ago. I run through my hair with my hand wincing at the tangles. I can see the Hokage tower ahead of me, the thought of turning around and heading back toward my apartment crossed my mind but I knew they would send some one to get me. Sometimes I really hated being the one person every one turned to and had to get my opinion. I shook that negative resentment out of my head and focused on why I go through all that. It was they only way I could help my friends in this dark time and I knew no matter how much I wanted I would never say no to some one in need.

"**They're expecting you Hinata-chan."**

I look up to see a smiling jounin whose name I couldn't place at the moment. I nod and smile at him and pass of my momentary forgetfulness. I've only had about three or four hours of sleep a night in the past week and half. Between the hospital and being there for the others my down time was in short supply.

I reach the Hokage door getting ready to open it but it seems I'm too slow as Neji opens it and drags me quickly to his side.

The noise level is suddenly very loud as everyone is demanding my attention so I'm grateful for Naruto who commands the attention as the Hokage.

"**As the Hokage I will ask Hinata-chan what she thinks and her decision will be the final factor alright? Hinata right now Pein, former leader of the Akatsuki is in the Anbu jail cell. He willingly turned himself in order to offer his help to defeat Madara but it seems no one agrees with letting him stay but me. You read all the files concerning him so your honest opinion please."**

I nod my head and think while the others continue to argue.

"_**I think we should let him stay." **_

There was silence but no one disagreed with me.

"_**It's true he is the founder of the Akatsuki, he killed one of the great Sanin, was responsible for countless death and almost killed our current Hokage. I'm not saying we should forget what he has done but however I'm more interested in who he is now and how he can help us protect our village. Considering his past, his hate for Konoha was not surprising but under all that there was still the want to create peace and save the world from more suffering. His methods were wrong but his desire was not. I believe in second chances even for those who have walked down the darkest path if they have the will to change." **_I looked up into Naruto's relieved eyes as he stared at the others in his office as they talked amongst themselves.

"**I do not trust him but I agree with Hinata-sama."** I smile at Neji who stands behind me. That was all it took as the vote turned in favor of letting Pein stay and help.

The others filed out of the office except Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura and I. Shikamaru and I took the chairs while Sakura perched on the giant desk beside Naruto.

"_**Is that why you called me Hokage-sama?"**_ Naruto frowned at my choice of calling him his rightful title instead of the old Naruto-kun. When the war started between the Akatsuki and Konoha, when Naruto had been named Hokage and I passed the title of Hyuuga Heir to my sister the relationship between us had been distanced. I admit it was mostly my doing since I'm the one who decided to love naruto as a Hokage and not anything more. He knew I was pulling away but he couldn't understand and I was not about to have a conversation like that with him anytime soon.

"**How many times have I told you to stop calling me that? I haven't seen you for awhile and I thought I would check up on you but you look tired."**

I smiled my usual smile that had the effect of reassuring that I was fine.

"_**We are all tired since there is so much to do but since everyone is working together it makes it easier."**_ His dark blue eyes narrowed even more as the only expression of doubt that showed. He was about to say something but the door behind me opened which commanded all of our attention. There stood leader-sama whose presence filled the room with tension and silence.

'_**Good evening Leader-sama would you like a seat?"**_ I stood up and moved to stand giving the man my seat with out a second thought. He looked at me with his even stare but I just smiled till he took my seat. My legs and feet were protesting so I leaned against Shikamaru's chair.

"**Good news Pein, we've agreed to let you stay here. Of course you'll be working along side Shikamaru-"**

"**Afraid not Naruto-kun, I need Shikamaru in Suna**." The visitor at the door was the Kazekage and his sister who walked into the room and took the chair that Temari had thrown Shikamaru out of. I sighed again as my feet were too sore for me to stand on so I sat on the edge of Pein-sama's chair. I winced at the pain in my body that still hadn't been given the time or energy to heal from my last mission.

"**In pain?"** The voice was so low and quiet that I almost thought I was starting to hear voices in my drained thought stream.

"_**Nothing more then I can't handle. Thank you for your concern Leader-sama." **_

"**I wasn't concerned Hyuuga. I was merely stating that you are in true pain.**" I was about to ask him what he meant about true pain but Naruto caught my attention.

"_**Hai, what's wrong?"**_ He looked worried and unsure so Sakura started to explain.

"**Since Shikamaru has to leave we were going through our choices of who should be Pein-sama's guide and we've decided on you."**

She seemed pretty content with the choice while Shikamaru was studying my face for any sign that might give him an insight to my mind but my mask was perfect as always.

"_**May I ask why you decided on me?"**_

"**First of all you are jounin level and smart enough not to fall into a trap. Second of all you don't hold prejudice or judgment. Thirdly you live alone so you have room for a border and lastly because there is no chance of something sexually happening." **She laughed a little at the thought of me doing anything related to relationship wise. Just like that I wished I hadn't asked.

"**The Hyuuga will do nicely."** I look over at Pein who has a bored look his face.

"_**If that is all then I will be leaving to help Leader-sama get settled in**_." I stand up in hidden anger and bow before I quickly walk out of the room with Pein following me.

We walked in silence but the crowd was loud as they openly gaped and commented on my companion but he just ignored them. When we got to the apartment and I set about preparing the extra futon in the living room. He walked around the apartment taking in every single detail. When finished with the futon I went into the kitchen and started taking out ingredients not paying attention to anything else.

"**What are you making?" **

"_**I wasn't really thinking just making dishes."**_

"**That's what happens when you over tire yourself." **

I served him his food and put the rest into the fridge since I had cooked way too much and I was not really hungry anymore.

"**She was mocking you."** I cleaned all expression off my face before I made into one of confusion hoping he would just say never mind like when the others point it out.

"**Don't pull that bullshit with me Hyuuga, your mask is full of holes."** I let it drop and smile bitterly at him.

"_**You**_ _**would the first to see past it…and I know she was but it's not worth to start something with her. I'm going to bed good night Leader-sama."**_

"**Good night."**

It unnerved me that he saw through me so easily when people I've grown up with don't know a damn thing.

I flopped onto my large futon with out even changing or even pulling the cover over me but I was out the moment I shut my eyes. When I awoke I was surprised to find I was very comfortable and very warm. I didn't open my eyes instead opting to snuggle into my pillow that was a little stiff but at the same time was soft. Loud knocks were heard at my door but I was feeling so at home, I for the first time in my life wanted to hide away from the world surrounded by-

"**I don't think they're going to stop unless the door is answered hyuuga so if you let me up I'll answer it."** Surrounded by Pein who happened to be the 'pillow' I was snuggling into. All I could do was sit up and watch as a chiseled marble body climbed out of my futon to answer my door.

------------------------------------------

* * *

This story is a request for akahina97 its a Pein x hinata.

Sorry it took me so long my computer had a problem but i got it fixed in time to post this so i hope you like it!

**"Please review!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

I was so shocked I barely noticed the frantic high pitched voice but instead focused on the low timber voice that was being very brusque with the woman at the door till there was a loud slam. I could hear him softly pad his way back into the room and quietly shut the door. He approached my futon but stopped at the edge to look down at me.

"**You seem surprised**." _Surprised? Well that's what happens when you wake up to a strange man in your bed!_

"_**Leader-sama I set up a futon for you in the living room for you to sleep in."**_

"**I know**." I took a deep breath while trying to restrain my hysteria at this man.

"_**Then why did I awake up with you?"**_ He tilted his head like I asked him a strange asking before bending down to my eye level.

"**Because you wanted me here with you. I heard your nightmares so I came to wake you but instead you pulled me down to hold on to me like I was your savior."** I blushed more out of being ashamed that he had found out about my nightmares because I didn't take my usual precautions.

"_**Gomen Leader-sama that you had to deal with that."**_ His amusement was gone replaced with something akin to anger and some frustration and then it became something I wasn't sure about.

"**Deal with that? The 'That' you are referring to is your pain overwhelming you. Since you refuse to acknowledge it when you are awake it takes control of your dream world. Pain is the most natural thing in the world and having to deal with your own is an obstacle in life you have to deal with but when you only deal with others pain instead of your own you become stuck. Stuck in a world of constant pain, havoc, restlessness and fear. Tell me hyuuga when was the last time you some one soothed your pain?"**

I sucked in a breath at his words trying to calm myself at the answer that had always been there. _Never_…

I got up quickly and started my way to the bathroom. I didn't get far as his hand consumed my much smaller one and held it in a vice grip.

"**Running away hyuuga? Why do you run away from your pain but face everyone else's with out a second thought?**" I made the mistake of turning around to let him see the tears pooled in my eyes that I refuse to ever let drop.

"_**Why are looking in places you shouldn't be? Why can't you be like everyone else and just leave me alone? Why are you looking at me?"**_

His burnt orange eyes looked into mine with a seriousness that frightened me.

"**I will never ignore pain. I will never be like any one else you know and I look at you because you understand pain, like me."** My whole body was shaking but he never wavered.

"_**Let me go."**_ My voice was nothing but a whisper but he heard it anyway.

"**If I do… what would happen to you hyuuga? Will you break?"** I activated my chakra and burnt him; he wasn't expecting me to so it bought me enough time to lock myself in the bathroom.

I took a very long shower while I pushed that whole scene into the vault in my head never to acknowledge it again. I couldn't believe I had been in his company not even a day and he had already seen me lose my composure I had built over the years. I got out of the shower only to realize I had only a short towel and no clean clothes. I activated my eyes to see leader-sama sleeping on my futon so I relaxed and opened the door while deactivating my eyes. I tip toed across the room to my closet trying to find something in the dark.

"**Who knew what you had hiding?"** It was his voice that made me jump and turn toward the man laying on my futon with nothing but my sheet draped across his bottom and was staring at me like I was a piece of steak. Of course my brain apparently was focused on the most important thing right now.

"_**Where did your pants go?"**_ He smirked and I backed up but my closet door was there so I hit my head. Reflex had one of my hands rubbing my head so I didn't notice that my towel had slipped down, but he did.

"**Careful Hyuuga you may not fall into temptation but I have no problem helping you along if you keep that up."** I squeaked and fell into my closet while scrambling to shut the doors. While I was hyperventilating he was laughing in his sexy voice that did nothing to help my breathing problem- _Wait did I just refer to leader-sama and the word sexy together? CCCRRAAPPP!_

"**You can come out now hyuuga, I was just giving you fair warning.**" I found a short dress that had been on the bottom of my closet hidden but it was the easiest thing to put on quickly. I opened the door to find him in the exact position; the only difference was that if I just pulled on the white sheet just a little then that little strip would no longer be blocking anything of the man laying on my futon.

"_**Your pants."**_ He raised an eyebrow like I was the one with out pants.

"**You look very gorgeous hyuuga, special occasion?"** I blinked in confusion before I looked down at the dress I was wearing and blanched. It was the dress I had bought on my first and last date with naruto- Hokage-sama, to bad he never showed up.

"_**I'll change."**_

"**No don't… I rather you join me in here."** I whipped my head with a blushed face and wide eyes to stare at the man.

"_**I'm g-going t-to m-make b-breakfast."**_ I rushed out of there stuttering a response glad to be out of that room and out of his sight.

An hour later I was perfectly calm, well I was calmer since I was a little miffed he was trying to pull that kind of stunt in my apartment as a guest.

"_**No pants… Who doesn't wear pants?"**_ Of course I didn't know he was behind me.

"**Is it that much of a problem?"** I jumped but luckily he had grabbed the tea pot that I had been holding so I didn't burn myself.

"**I usually don't wear anything when I'm sleeping but I was wearing pants because when you grabbed me last night I didn't want to wake you up. You were sleeping so peacefully in my arms that even though I couldn't sleep I didn't mind."** He didn't sleep because he was letting me have a peaceful sleep, that's why I feel so refreshed.

"_**Thank you leader-sama, I'm sorry about this morning I was just taken by surprised."**_

"**Call me Pein Hyuuga and I'm sorry since I assumed that some one like you would have woken up beside a man before, so it was a pleasure being your first.**" He smirked again before passing me to go back to bed.

"_**Some one like me?"**_ _Was he making fun of me like Sakura and the other girls did?_

"**I meant some one who's beautiful Hyuuga; how many times do I have to tell you I'm not like anyone you know**." He had his back to me so he didn't see my blush but I think he knew.

A knock at the door woke me out of my thoughts. I went to answer it automatically but before I did I considered pretending I wasn't here. I had enough to deal with so did I have enough of me to help some one else?

"**Hinata I know you're there."** I sighed thinking that the man in my bedroom was rubbing off on me as I opened the door for Shika-kun.

He came right in with out even looking at me to sit on the table in my living room waiting.

"**Are you coming?"** I blinked at him before I quietly shut the door as not to wake up Pein.

"**I heard Ino came by today but Pein told her to go screw herself and slammed the door in her face."** I nodded trying to think back to that incident but it brought up other memories.

"**I know its your first day off in a fucking long time but I wouldn't have bothered you if I didn't need you. Hinata you were there for me when Asuma-sensei was killed and every day after so I have come to rely on you but do you think I could live with out you beside me advising me?"** I frowned at him trying to get my brain to catch up but even then he wasn't making sense.

"_**I'm your friend Shika-kun, always will be when ever and where ever we are. Friends take apart of each other where ever they go Shika-kun because life separates us by distance but not our bond."**__I 'm hoping that's where he's going with this and thankfully I'm rewarded with a smile and more relaxed friend._

"**Gaara has asked Naruto for me to go and stay in Suna to help out with the war effort there and he agreed. So now I have till noon to decide but Ino and my family already made it clear they didn't want me going and Chouji said he would support me either way but I can tell he wants me to stay."**

"_**What do you want? Take away all the feelings of guilt and nervousness and look at what you want.**_" He closed his eyes and laid his head on my coffee table.

"**I want to go. I love Konoha but if I don't go then I'll never see if there could be anything between me and Temari, I'll never know if I can survive with out you telling me everything is going to be okay or if I can be a nin with out Ino and Chouji having my back."**

"_**Then why are you here when you know the answer? When we leave something or someplace we have become to think is apart of us it will hurt but it will make you stronger. Those left behind will miss you but they will continue to become stronger in your absence in a way they wouldn't be able to if you were there with them."**_

He smiled and straightened up to look at me with a serious face.

"**What about you?"** I raise my eyebrow in question.

"**What do you want Hinata-chan?" **

"**That's a question we both would like an answer to."** I jumped again to look at the man who filled my bedroom doorway looking very good enough to eat. _No Bad Hinata! No thinking the enemy would make a very delicious …Crap._

_

* * *

Thanks that is chapter two so **please review**! if i get enough reviews i'll post another chapter tonight!_


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Well what I want is none of your business Pein so go back to bed you pant-less…meanie!"**_ I turned around and sipped my tea with bright blushing cheeks as his laugh sent shivers downward. When he walked toward the kitchen my gaze was automatically attached to the way his shoulders bunched or his back muscles stretched when he reached into my cupboards. When he walked back into the living room he threw me a knowing smirk and wink. I watched his ass- no I watched him disappear into my bedroom without shutting my door.

"**You're drooling." **  
_**"huh?"**_ I turned my head to look at a shocked Shika-kun but when he to began to smirk I felt a little guilty at being caught.

"**Hinata-chan in all our years together I have never seen you behave like that toward anybody. "**

"_**What are you taking about?" **_He started laughing so I glared at him which only made him laugh harder.

"**How is this possible? The Hinata I saw yesterday was the one we all knew, she was always calm, wise, cool and always giving and caring. Not that the Hinata yesterday was bad but I like this one that I'm seeing right now. Before you were always unreachable and shut off from everyone else. I suppose I didn't realize how much you had changed till I saw little bit of the flustered, easily embarrassed, open book Hinata we had once knew."**

The look on his face wasn't amused; instead it held guilt, realization and building anger.

"**Hinata we did this to you didn't we? I knew that everyone depended on you so I thought you could take, it thought there was some one there for you. There wasn't was there? When your team replaced you, when your family exiled you, when Kurenai moved, when Naruto- there was no one there…Fuck Hinata."**

"_**That's enough Shikamaru. What happened to me was years ago and in the end I made the choice to become who I am, to help those who need me. I don't regret the past and neither should you."**_

"**What about now Hinata? Pein has been you with for not even 24 hours and he's already brought out sides of you I never even knew! I saw they way he looked at you and they way you looked at him, I saw the curiosity but most of all I saw eyes that seemed a like. That scares the shit out of me Hinata because you two are alone in this apartment so what will happen?"**

"_**What are you talking about? There is nothing between me and a man I had just met hours ago, there can't be! Sakura said it herself, I am Hinata so nothing can happen right?"**_

"**What are you an idiot? Sakura is jealous because of Naruto's feelings for you and that is why she says those things! Do you really think that men don't look? That they don't think about you? Hinata your fucking amazing and that man in there fucking knows it! He's not an idiot like the rest of the men in this city, he knows he has a chance to take you away from us and he's going to fucking use everything he has to do it!" **

I was so angry and hurt at him that I flinched when he grabbed my arms in a tight grip.

I groaned at the pain as I struggled but the anger in his eyes was so intense. Then there was a loud noise and the pain was now a dull ache. My legs gave out on me but I never hit the floor instead was brought into a strong body that held me gently.

"**You're right Nara I do know how interestingly different she is and I have played with the idea of stealing her away from you foolish little insects. But Nara can't you see I'm not the one whose hurting her? If you truly care for Hinata you will go to Suna and not tell a soul what you saw today. Since it would hurt her if I had to kill you boy." **

I heard a door slam but I didn't move, I couldn't or was it that I really didn't want to?

He nudged me but I didn't move, he sighed and picked me up and put me on the couch, on his lap. He stroked my hair and put his arms around me as I curled into him like a kitten and cried.

_Why was everything changing? This man that held me made me go through so many emotions with ease that I had thought locked away. I have so many questions but I can't ask them because I'm afraid of the answers._

As I made dinner with the left over's from last night he sat at the kitchen counter just watching me so I started to talk about everything and nothing. He listened and responded, of course he made snark comments about how my friends how treated me but I just blew that off as him being cynical.

"**You haven't said anything about this morning." **I almost dropped the spoon I was holding but luckily I had my back turned to him.

"_**What I'm I suppose to say?"**_ Truthfully I didn't even want to think about it. Shikamaru had always been calm and collected so when he exploded on me it was like the last straw.

"**One of your supposed best friends yelled at you and hurt you but I guess your use to that."** I frowned at him letting him know I was not happy with his comment.

"_**Use to what exactly?"**_

"**Use to the people close to you hurting you. They may have done more emotionally but the pain is still as clear as day. It makes you wonder though, if Nara is one of the most logical and calm people around how do you think the others would react?"**

"_**Pein there is nothing to react about, this is a mission nothing more."**_

"**You still didn't understand why he got so angry do you? If you did then you wouldn't be telling me this is just a mission**." I was about to tell him to shut up but there were loud knocks and voices on the other side of my door. Pein smirked while getting up to get the door while I burned holes in his back.

"**Move! Where the fuck is Hinata-chan?"** Of course easier said then done as Pein never moved an inch but merely looked at me from the corner eye waiting for me to give him instructions.

"_**Let him in Pein."**_ He did move letting me see my first glimpse of Kiba and Shino who I hadn't been alone with since they replaced me.

"**Hinata what the hell is going on? Why the fuck did that Baka make this guys babysitter? I bet Sakura just loved making your life harder."**

"**Why are you here mutt**?" Kiba whipped his head around to Pein who had slipped behind me to take over making dinner and growled.

"**Who the fuck are you calling mutt you god damn psycho bastard!"** Pein just gave him a scolding look like a teacher to a student.

"**Please watch your language mutt in front of woman."**

"_**That's enough, why are you here?**_" Both Shino and Kiba seemed to be caught off at my tone. I inwardly winced at my slip up while placing my mask back on.

"**Here you again."** I elbowed Pein in the back for his little comment glad that Kiba was too worked up to hear.

"_**Gomen I'm tired that's all, I didn't mean to take it on you."**_

They smiled and Kiba grabbed me in a hug that was lasting a little too long for comfort.  
**"I don't think you came here to hug Hinata all night did you?"** Kiba growled again but he let me go. I took that moment his attention wasn't on me to slide near Pein.

"**We're on our way to escort Shikamaru and the Kage to Suna but Naruto gave us a scroll to deliver.**" I grabbed the scroll from Shino seeing the dark gold and pink seal on it and knowing what was inside it already.

"_**Thank you is there any thing else? I don't want to take up your time."**_

"**Yeah there is, I don't think a guy should be living alone with you."** His comment made me angry but I bit my anger down so not to say what I wanted to.

"**So you kick her off your team because you think she's too weak then you promise to visit and train with her but you never do. Then you have the balls to come back into her life like you have some sort of claim over her and tell her what you think she should and shouldn't do. Of course the most amusing part is you never cared before because there was never any man close enough to her to give you a run for your money till now right? You mutt thought you would watch her take on everybody's pain with out offering to help because you wanted her to break so you could ride the white horse in and piece poor Hinata back up right? Till then you slept with what ever looked your way with out a single thought to Hinata. Tell me what world are you living in?**" I gaped at Pein who was sipping coffee at my kitchen table as calm as ever like we were discussing the weather.

"**Shut the fuck up you bastard! You don't know anything! I never thought Hinata was weak! Shino and I agreed we couldn't stand to see her get hurt! We took her off active duty to protect her! You fucking asshole I would have never let her get broken!"**

My face must have shown the hurt look I had on my face. They tried to reach for me but I backed up and Pein stepped in front of me.

"**If you ask me mutt I think I'm the safest person for her to be around. I think you should leave, you've done enough."**

"**You're enjoying this you bastard!"**

"**Are you accusing me of enjoying Hinata being hurt? I think you're mistaking you with me mutt since I don't stand by watching others hurt her."**

"_**Get out**_." My voice was a whisper but Shino dragged an enraged Kiba out the door with Pein slamming it his face.

There he was holding me again making sure I wouldn't break.

I took a deep breath and broke away from his hold to grab the scroll and toss it on the coffee table while heading to my room to change into work clothes.

"**Are you not going to read it?"** I walked out of my room tying my head band around my neck. Pein looked up and frown at my work clothes then it deepened as it rested on my head band.

"_**No, it's a summons to go to work."**_

"**From Sakura."**

"_**From Sakura**_. _**I'm sorry but you are going to have to come since I am your guide."**_

"**Guide? That's just a nice way to say babysitter Hinata**. **Though I'm not complaining if you're the one doing it."** I smiled at his teasing tone and his smiled brightened. It was amazing how my moods could change instantly with him at the control centre.

* * *

please review!


	4. Chapter 4

When we got to the hospital it was utter chaos with about five nurses smothering me. They backed up when they caught sight of my companion and I couldn't be more thankful. I sorted out the room assignments before rushing to emergency to see it filled with Nin

"**Hinata I need you to take left while I take the right**!" I nodded to Sakura who seemed as in charge and unstoppable force as ever. I gave my attention to the nurses while I activated my eyes to assess the patients. It wasn't long till I was on my first patient with Pein right behind me like a pillar of strength I didn't know I needed till I knew what it felt like to have one.

7 hours later

I was sitting face down on my desk in my office with sore muscles, stinging eyes and tired everything.

"**I'm impressed Hinata its no wonder this hospital is the best in all the lands. You and Sakura are such opposites her with her overwhelming force that was like a punch to the gut and you with your comforting aura like a stroke to the hair." **Despite my exhaustion I smiled at him before my desk was hit with my head. I didn't bother to pay attention to the scraping of his chair or the footsteps that approached me. When his hands landed on my shoulders I sat up in attention.  
**"Relax Hinata, I won't do anything you don't want me to."** I frowned trying to understand what the hell he meant but when his hands started moving and rubbing my back, all thought disappeared.

"_**Kami…"**_ He chuckled and continued to rub while I closed my eyes. I don't remember having this much pleasure in my entire life time.

"_**Pein..Kami…"**_ His hands stopped and I whimpered at the loss of contact.

"**I warned you if you do things like that I would have no trouble bringing you into temptation Hinata."** His breath was hot on my ear but when his cold piercing slid across my ear I had goose bumps.

"_**I can't help it with you." **_My eyes widened with horror as I covered my traitorous mouth.

I looked up into singeing eyes as I felt myself melt. Then I did something I promised myself I would never do, I closed my eyes. That was all he needed as he leaned down and closed the distance. The first contact was just the feeling having his lips on mine but when he groaned and swiveled my chair to face him he took no time to waste. He opened my lips and slipped his tongue in while my stomach was flipping around like popcorn, my head was dizzy and I was really happy I was sitting down for this.

"**Hinata!"** I jumped and broke apart by leaning back so far the chair flipped backward so I went rolling while Pein laughed before coming to help me.

I got up just in time to see my door slammed open with a very angry blonde and her teammate.

"_**Ino-chan, Chouji-san I wasn't doing anything with Pein-sama!" **_Pein shot me an amused smirk while I blushed at my outburst.

"**Hinata how could let Shikamaru leave? You were the one person who could stop him but you didn't care!"**

"_**Ino-chan, Nara-san is a grown man he makes his own choice-"**_

"**No he should have stayed by me not leave Konoha for that whore! You fucked up Hinata just admit it! After all these years you're still Kami-damn useless!"**

"**Shut up girl, you do realize you don't have to yell in order for us to here you**." I gaped at Pein who was glaring at Ino and Chouji.

"**Stay the fuck out of this you bastard!"**

"**Why should I stand by and watch you cause Hinata pain? Don't blame Hinata if you took your teammate for granted and lost the man you might only ever love because of your arrogance and pride."**

"**You fucking asshole you don't know anything!"**

"**I know that it's you who is useless and its Hinata who is irreplaceable, that is all I need to know."** She screamed and tried to attack Pein but I was faster for her sake I had to be. I held her while she struggled against me but she soon gave up and clung to me.

"**You see how you depend on her Ino? How you all need her?"** Ino with a cry pushed me back to land on my ass but Pein was there to catch me.

"I **don't need her! Konoha would be fine with or with out her. She needs us! We don't need her so don't pretend you know a damn thing!"**

I looked down at my feet and pushes away from Pein to sit at my desk.

"_**If that's everything team ten then I'm going to have to ask you to leave."**_

"**Hinata-chan-"**

"**She means it boy, you've out stayed your welcome."** I watched as Pein closed the door in Chouji's and Ino's faces.

"**Everything is going to be aright Hinata, I'm here right beside you.**" I laughed bitterly at his words, his grip on my shoulders tightened.

"**You don't believe me?"**

"_**How can I believe anyone? One day you'll betray me just like the others."**_

"**I promise Hinata my dear I'm not like the others.**" I leaned and relaxed into my chair as his promise made today just a little bit brighter.

*

I walked out of the hospital, my footsteps dragging behind me.

"**Hinata watch where you're going my dear."** Pein tucked me into his side as I barely missed the pole that in my opinion had jumped out at me.

"_**What day is it?"**_

"**Sunday."**

"_**Crap, I have a clan gathering to go to."**_

"**I thought you were exiled."**

"_**Self exile, I gave my position to Hanabi because they were going to give her the cursed seal last month."**_

"**That sounds like you."** I was too tired to figure out what he meant but I was thankful of his hand on my back leading me toward the compound.

"**Hinata-sama they are expecting you."** I nod at the guards thinking the last time some one said that to me which was Friday and look at how my life has changed. I walked past the eyes that had once been nothing but judgmental but now there was nothing in them. I slid the doors of the council room open and the room tensed as they caught sight of my companion.

"**What is that?"** My eye twitched at their manners but Pein reacted in good calm fashion.

"**Your Hokage has charged Hinata with watching over me so you'll have to deal with my presence. Of course if you have a problem then you are more then welcome to challenge your Hokage.**" I hid my smirk at Pein's ability to put the great Hyuuga in their place.

"_**Shall we get started then?"**_

The meeting was boring and the only thing that kept me awake was Pein who held on to my ankle and gave it light squeezes to keep me alert.

"**So the party and the ceremony go on as planned placed on this weekend, any questions?"** My body tensed as Pein's hand rose in the air.

"**What is it that you want?"** Pein wrapped his whole hand around my ankle and held on.

"**I was just wondering about something, you see the ceremony you speak of takes about a month to prepare, the paperwork about four months and that's doing everything correct and lastly all the party preparations seemed to have been made a year in advance correct?"**

The elders looked at each other and rolled their eyes at the man beside me.  
"**Yes you would be correct anything else?"**

"**Yes you see I find it strange that Hinata here gave up her position only a month ago where as all these preparations you talk about we're set in motion long before that. It makes me wonder if you some how knew she would step down."**

My eyes widened but the council member held even more shocked expressions.

"**Are you suggesting we plotted Hinata-san's downfall?"**

"**Well from what Hinata tells me she and Hanabi never really had a relationship because you were afraid her weakness would spread toward her younger siblings. Then one day all that pressure on keep them apart and then Hanabi all the sudden needs Hinata to protect her. I heard rumors but I never thought her own family would turn against her."**

"**Hinata don't believe this man over your own family."** I narrowed my eyes at the council then toward my own father.  
"_**You swear on mother's grave that isn't true father and I will not doubt you."**_ The grip on my ankle tightened but I paid no heed.

"**I swear**." I nodded and my body relaxes but the grip tightens.

"**Hinata my dear I'm not happy you don't trust me but I will let it slide. Tell them to show you the clan head scroll. If they are telling you the truth then it should have your name with a line through it because they have had to been preparing this party for you in order to have it this quick.**" I nodded and got up heading toward the glass cabinet that held the scroll. I never really looked, not wanting to see my name crossed off but what if he was right?

"**Hinata** **how dare you trust this lying bastard over your own family that has raised and protected you?"**

'_**Because father he is not the one lying to me! My name has never touched that scroll!"**_

"**Oh for Kami-sake I don't understand why we play this rouse? Sister you are weak and pathetic and everyone in this clan agrees that is why we all plotted for you to step down on your own as so not to piss of that Hokage. Nobody gives a damn about you and that time I spent with you made me sick with weakness and disgust. Even your precious Neji-Nisan agreed you could never be strong enough to lead us! After all he did suggest to you to hand over your throne in exchange for my life right? Poor sister the look on your face is so pathetic why don't you just disappear?"** Nobody said anything and no one met my eyes.

"**Time to go my dear if these fools are stupid enough not to see how much they need you then that will be their downfall. You will disappear one day and they will be left with nothing but a self destroying clan. Thank you hyuuga's for this."** Pein guided my shocked body through the village to a small cafe where he sat me down in a small corner where his bigger body hid mine from view.

"**I heard rumors but I'm sorry you had to find out that way. Hinata you are not weak, you know the true meaning of pain."** I nodded not wanting to say anything for fear I might say something I can't take back.

* * *

sorry it took me so long to update everyone! Please review and i'll try to update faster!


	5. Chapter 5

When we were walking back from the café Pein took me toward the market despite my protests.

"**Come on Hinata you need to do something that doesn't involve work or this war."** I sighed and let him lead to me to the different booths. About a half an hour later my exhaustion was forgot since I was thoroughly enjoying myself with the man beside me.

"**Hinata close your eyes." **I did and I jumped a little as something cold was placed around my neck.

"**Open."** I opened them slowly to see a white gold and diamond moon necklace.

"_**Pein…I can't take this."**_ He pulled me closer to himself and I didn't even fight the warmth he was offering.

"**I bought it for you so it would be rude for you to say you didn't like it."**

"_**I love it but**_-"

"**Then there is no problem! Come we have much to see together."** He pushed me forward around the corner but I ended up bumping into some one.

"_**Gomen I wasn't watching where I was going."**_

"**It's alright –Hinata-chan? What are you doing here with him?"** I looked up quickly to see Hokage-sama glaring at Pein.

"**Naruto-kun Hinata-chan is in charge of him, remember?"** I glanced at Sakura then to her engagement ring before I turned to Pein.

"**Yeah but it seems you two are pretty close."**  
**"Don't be a baka Naruto-kun, its Hinata-chan we're talking about!"** I watched Sakura pound Naruto into the ground and I wondered if I could escape this scene.

"**Right, nothing could happen with you Hinata-chan."** He smiled that smile that had always made me blush but now it just made me furious.

"**Of course, how could any man want **_**Hinata**_**? After all you would know the answer to that question the best right Hokage-sama?"**

I gripped Pein's hand and tried to drag him away but he wasn't budging as him and Hokage-sama we're glaring at each other.

"**Any body would be damn lucky to get Hinata-chan**."

"**I'm glad we agree Hokage-sama but Hinata and I have to go, it's been good chatting with you and your fiancée."**

"**Go where and why are you alone together? Hinata you need to be more careful around him, need I remind you this is a mission?"** My spine stiffened at his words but I took deep breaths to calm myself.

"**There is no need to remind some one as capable as Hinata Hokage-sama so please don't take your jealousy out on her."**

Pein pulled me close to him in a one armed hug smirking at Hokage-sama from behind me.

"_**Pein stop saying those things to Hokage-sama."**_ Pein's low chuckle sent shivers down my spine, but he wasn't the only one who noticed.

"**What the fuck is going on between you two? It's been three days and you're acting like a fucking horny-"**

"_**That's enough Hokage-sama I am doing my job like I have always done so do not accuse me of not keeping my word!"**_

"**Hinata-chan I care about you but Sakura-"**

"_**Don't. I don't need to hear anything about that since it is none of my business who the Hokage-sama is with. Excuse me I'll be leaving now."**_ I bowed and slipped out of Pein's grasp to start walking away ignoring the calls after me.

I went to the Hokage monument and watched the setting sun wondering how in three days I had managed to be betrayed by everyone I knew. The more I thought about it the less I had to live for.

"**Hinata-chan."** I tensed but other then that I showed no emotion on my face.

"_**Hokage-sama is there a problem?"**_ He frowned as he closed the distance between us. He stared at me for what seemed an eternity but just as quick he closed the distance between us and kissed me. I stood there not moving in shock but it didn't matter as he pulled back to look at me.

"**I didn't know who to choose Hinata-chan, Sakura has always been my focus so I was afraid to take a chance with you. Right now that kiss made me realize how much you mean to me so please just give me some more time."**

'**SLAP' **

I glared at the man I had once loved to see nothing but a person who hurt me more then anyone.

"_**Time? I have given ten fucking years naruto and now you have the damn atrocity to tell me to have hope when you're engaged to Sakura?**_

_**You really are a bastard Hokage-sama and I'm finished with you."**_ I walked away from the stunned Kage down the path leading outside of Konoha. I just kept walking, even as Pein joined me in silence.

"**What are you going to do Hinata?"**

I sighed and sat down on the ground, leaning on a tree.

"_**Once I cool down I'll go back and keep living, what else do I have left?"**_

"**Leave, we both know you would be better for it.**" I gazed at him calmly but inside I was a mess.

"_**leave? And go where? Do you know how many people would hunt for me and my eyes?"**_ I closed my eyes not wanting to see the situation I was in but with Pein around I really didn't get a chance.

Cool hands caressed my face as he sat down beside me. I leaned my head against his shoulders as he stroked my hair.

"**My poor little Hinata don't you know you are never alone?"**

"_**I'm scared Pein. I'm scared on how much I need you, how easily you could hurt me if you left."**_

"**Shhh Hinata my dear everything is going to be alright after all I will never leave you and your pain is my pain."  
**He kissed my forehead as my exhaustion finally caught up to me and I fell asleep in the arms of the man who three days ago was in my nightmares.

****

I felt groggily all over and the stinging sensation in my arm. I dizzily sat sup and stayed there for about ten minutes till I could finally move with out feeling like I was going to puke. I was thankful for the hidden healing seal I had invented that quickly got the drugs out of my system three times as fast as any normal Nin. From the needle marks on my arm they must have been keeping me in here for about a week.

"**I said Sasuke gave her the drug before he left, Yeesh!"**

"**I hope your not making this up since you know how pissed Leader-sama will be if she wakes up and recognizes what the hell is going on!"  
"Yeah you got to admit when the plan was suggested I didn't think it would work but fuck me if it didn't!"**

"**Feh I know, who knew all the key Nin depend so much on that weak brat! I mean Pein goes in makes her fall in love with him, turn all her friend on her and then convinces her to leave. Then the rest of the rookie nine, Hyuuga and the villagers are in chaos with internal fighting!"**

I held my hand over my mouth to silence my cries as they keep talking about Pein's brilliant plan. The pain was so great I felt numb, for the first time in my life I didn't feel a damn thing. I activated my eyes and got off the king size luxurious bed to kick the damn door open.

"**Fuck! Get her!"** I used Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou but this time I didn't hold back and ended up blowing half the building I was to smithereens.

I ran back to Konoha with barely contained anger but by the time I got there I had it under control. Of course that didn't matter much as the Akatsuki were outside the gates with their demons.

I transported right outside the Hokage office and burst the door opens to look at shocked faces.

"_**Don't say a thing. Just because I'm here doesn't mean a damn thing other then I will not be responsible for innocent baring the pain of my mistake. I don't understand the reason why he targeted me but right now it doesn't matter. What matter now is that we have to come together one last time and show them Konoha will never give up!" **_They nodded and for the moment we put the past behind us and focused on defending our home. The plan was intricate and needed absolute precision and the particular talents of everyone in this room.

When they attacked they weren't suspecting the sealing trap we had set for them but most of all they weren't suspecting for Konoha to be united. It was the end but the Akatsuki were still fighting as I came across Naruto fighting Pein.

"**You will never break our bond! Sasuke has turned and is fighting with us. Only Itachi lives since he's from Konoha and is sentenced to a trail. You have lost Pein**." Pein in blood soaked clothing stares at Naruto with pain laden eyes.

"**Have the Akatsuki lost? yes, but I have I lost? No, not quite. I admit I underestimated Hinata, but that doesn't take away the fact of what Konoha has done to her. She will never belong to you or this place. She may hate me for using her but she has no love for you either."** Naruto's eyes turned red in anger but he controlled himself a little longer to ask Pain one last question.

"**Why her?"**

"**Why? You still don't understand how marvelous she is do you? She shares your pain and everyone else's like nothing and yet you take her for granted? She was everyone's weakness and strength. What exactly do you think my plan was? I am a man that does not waste such precious things. I was going to take her away from you undeserving fools and show her a place of true peace. Now I will die here by your hand and I will take pleasure in knowing that she will always be thinking of me. Whether it is in hate or by some chance love I am forever burned into her. Knowing this I can die today with only one regret."**

"**What that you never fucked her?"** Pein looked at Naruto with disgust and I felt the same.

"**Baka boy. I broke my promise to her. I will leave her alone in this world that will bring her nothing but pain. That is my only regret Kyuubi." **Despite my resolve to never feel anything again for that man my heart lurched and my eyes stung as I watched Naruto launch his finishing blow to the man who had set me free.

* * *

damn im slacking eh?

**Anyway please review**!

This is the second last chapter so if anyone had any more request then please tell me!

-later days,

Whiteshadow


	6. Chapter 6

I stood off to the side watching every one celebrate the defeat of the Akatsuki, even the ones we had thought died turned out they we're alive.

"**Hinata-chan**." My eyes slid toward my right to see the returned Sasuke Uchiha standing beside me.

"_**What?**_" He raised en eyebrow at me but I just rolled my eyes.

"**You don't plan on staying do you?"** _Did I? Truthfully I hadn't thought about it but it seems my choices are limited; I couldn't stay in place where all I felt was anger and betrayal._

"_**No I'll leave tonight."**_

"**I thought you would want to stay for Pein's execution, after it was your plan that brought them down." **By some chance Pein had survived Hokage-sama's attack since he had some jutsu that took the blow. That still doesn't mean he wasn't caught_**.**_

"_**What about you? Are you staying for Itachi's?"**_

"**Hn, it seems we both have something in common. We're both going to become criminals for breaking them out."**

"_**I am not going to free that bastard! Why would I free him? I don't care if he rots in a hole somewhere!"**_

"**I'll meet you by the Hokage tower at midnight."**

"_**Wait I never agreed to anything Uchiha! I'm not going to show up! I won't do it!"**_

Five hours later

"**Told you so." **I glared at the smirking Uchiha.

"_**Shut up. The only reason I'm doing this is to pay him back from opening my eyes to the betrayal."**_

"**Sure. You know Hyuuga the plan was never too kill you to begin with since we all agreed you were a valuable asset. Despite what you think if you hadn't made it in time he would have taken care of you. He locked you up in his room because he didn't trust the others with you. He was pretty damn possessive over you. He spent months watching you and learning about how people came to lean upon you but even with all the knowledge he still failed. He became dependant on your presence so he rushed his plan to take you to safety before we attacked."**

"_**You didn't give me the drug; you wanted me to wake up."**_

"**Yes because I needed Madara and the council to die and some how I knew you would tip the scales in Konoha's fate. If it makes a difference he was never going to hurt you. He even yelled at Konan when she suggested to kill you and I've never seen him yell at her before."**

"_**When did my love life become the topic of our discussion?"**_

"**So you admit to loving him."**

"_**What?**_" We both stopped since I didn't whisper that last part but luckily the guards were lax tonight. We easily got to the anbu holding cell where he freed his brother and Pein.

"**How did you get past all the traps and Guards?"  
**"**I didn't, she did."** I stepped out of the shadows keeping my eyes on the Uchiha's

"**Thank you Hinata-san**." I nod at Itachi and begin to walk away. They follow quietly behind me as we easily make it out Konoha.

"_**This is where we part minna-san**_." The Uchiha's nodded at me and I completely ignored Pein who was behind them in the shadows. I turned my back on them and disappeared into the eastern shadows.

"**Are you coming with us leader-sama?"**

"**No the Akatsuki is finished, we were defeated fairly enough."**

"**Then what are you going to do? No village will have you and we'll all be hunted by the Kage's. I wonder if the Hyuuga thought the whole on her own idea through."**

"**There is no need Itachi, I will take care of her."**

"**And if she won't want you to? After all you did use her and even the hyuuga won't forgive that."**

"**I know how much I have hurt Hinata because I felt it. Her pain is my pain."**

It was pitch black and was sitting at a local inn eating the meal the inn keeper's wife had made me. The pub was crowded but I had been here early enough to grab a small table at the back hidden by shadows. I wasn't paying much attention to the other occupants since my mind was on a certain person. So when a scream broke me out of my reverie I snapped my head to see the place totally quiet. The scene in front me made me angry there was some rogue nin with a knife to the innkeepers neck, two of them were harassing the wife and the kids were huddling in the middle of the room with about five rogues surrounding them.

"**So innkeeper I think this will make a nice head quarters, what do you think boys? All we need is to get rid of you and the children cause I have a good use for wifey."** These bastards laughed and I activated my eyes. The leader activated a fire jutsu and aimed at the kids but I got there first and used my ultimate defense. I was lucky I had enough chakra for that since I hadn't slept in two days and I fought a battle against the Akatsuki.

'_**Why don't you fight some one your own rank?"**_ The leader glared at me as my eyes glowed in the fire light.

"**What is a Hyuuga doing so far from home and so very much alone**?"

'**What makes you think she's alone?"** The relief filled me up but then I remember I was mad at him. Of course that anger just flew out the window once I saw him standing in the doorway, shadows hugging his every inch just like I wanted to be- _NO bad Hinata, your suppose to be very angry at him not wanting to jump his bones!_

"**Fuck its Pein-sama, I thought he was dead!"**

"**No I am very alive. But threatening my Hinata was the last mistake you will ever make fool."**

"_**I'm not yours Pein!"**_ Of course they wouldn't pay attention to me.

"**I'm sorry Pein-sama I didn't know she belonged to you**."

"_**For Kami's sake I don't belong to him!"**_

"**You think just because you didn't know Hinata was with me means you have the right to go around claim things?"  
**_**"I'm not with you and you just claimed me with asking me!"**_

"**I promise I won't bother you or your Hinata-sama**."

"_**I am not his! Is anyone listening?"**_

"**Leave our sight fool and do not bother us."** The bandits scrambled out of the pub as Pein took a few long strides to stand in front of me.

"_**There is no us! Damn it Pein now everyone thinks were together!"**_

"**Good."** I stare at him in shock before I take my finger and jab it into his chest.

"_**First of all there is no us because I don't really like you right now. Second of all get off your high horse and remember you turned all my friends against me and tricked me into leaving! Then you drugged me and kept me prisoner!"**_

"**Hinata my dear you would not have rescued me if you didn't have feelings for me. I am not on any high horse I am merely stating what you are trying to deny. I did not turn your friends against you since they dug their own grave I just brought it to your attention. When I suggested you to leave, need I remind you that you were already on your way to leaving I just gave you a place to stay. That prison was my very luxurious bedroom and I drugged you so if by a chance I lost you would have had a plausible excuse for not being there and you would not suffer any consequences."** Just like that all most of my excuses were gone.

"_**That still doesn't take away the fact that you used me and left."**_ He frowned at me and tried to pull me to him but I back stepped from his reach.

"**Truthfully Hinata the plan was to befriend you since we had watched and found you were their pillar in Konoha and if we could knock you down then it would all crumble. We were right but what I hadn't counted on was developing respect for you, then I developed something I never thought would happen. I began to admire your ability to handle pain and from that I didn't realize how much I needed you beside me more then you needed me. If I never came after you Hinata you could have continued on like you always did but if I don't have you with me the pain is unbearable. Hinata I wasn't lying when I said I would always be there because I wanted it to be true, still do."**

It took all my will power not to forgive him but I was successful.

"_**As far as I see it there is no difference between you and those I left behind. Like you said before Pein you made your grave so now you must lay in it."**_ I glared at him a second longer before I bowed my head and left the Inn not taking a look backwards. The pleading stare he burned into the back of my head broke my heart again but I knew it was the choice I had to make.

Three days later

I stood near the coast of Mist with my back to the water and the cliff's edge, surrounded by my retrievers.

"_**The Kage, rookie seven and the Hyuuga? It makes me wonder what I did to get this honor."**_ My reply was sarcastic but it held a cold edge to it that no one could miss.

"**Hinata-chan come home please we need you with us.**" His eyes held all the regret I could take.

"_**The only way you're going to drag me back to that place if you're dragging my dead corpse. I have had enough of all you treating me like dirt! I don't want to fight you but I will if you force me to. I will fight you and everyone who comes after me for my freedom."**_

"**Hinata the other hunter Nins from the other nations are closing in, please Hinata-chan." **

"_**I know I feel them coming but that doesn't really change anything does it? I'm still here on the edge, always on the edge don't you think its amusing that this where it all comes to an end? Where all the pain I have endured will simply disappear?" **_In reactions to my words they took a step closer and I took a step back. The other hunter Nins have joined us and everyone starts arguing who I belong to and where I should go. I take one long look at the people surrounding me and despite all the pain they have caused me I could never hate them. Forgiving them is what scares me the most because I know they will just hurt me again till they push me too far.

"_**Goodbye." **_I smile bitterly and take one last step; their faces freeze seconds before they scream my name and dash for my already falling body. I jump off the edge instead of being pushed off.

The wind engulfs me and the feeling of falling was sensational but most of all there was no pain. Then Ten thousand needles pierce my skin and a single moment causing me so much pain that everything goes numb and I close my eyes.

___

I wasn't expecting to ever open my eyes again but the returning feeling to my body gave me no choice. I was cold on in the inside but warm on the outside. I turned my pounding head toward the fire then to my body that is wrapped in thick blankets.

"_**Why?"**_ The question my raspy voice had broken the silence with seemed to echo the cabin I was in.

"**Your life is no longer your own Hinata."** I know that voice and I know that hand that gently swept my hair to the side of my face.

"_**Pein."**_ He came into my blurry sight and the first thing I felt was that I was happy to see him then I noticed how his eyes glowed.

"**You stupid, stupid girl. What were you think jumping off a cliff like that? You once told me pain can be healed with the help of another. Even if it wasn't with me you should have sought help."** I was conscious enough to realize how much saying that had cost him._ He wanted me for himself so why now did it seem so tempting to say yes?_

I took in a deep breath and pulled myself up in a sitting position and despite his disapproval he did not stop me.

I reached with shaking fingers to lay my cold hands on his hot face so I could I pull him to my eye level.

"_**Why did you save me Pein?"**_

"**You are too much apart of me to let you die. You may never forgive me and tell me that you never want to see me again but I will always follow you. Besides, sitting beside your tombstone till I died did not seem appealing."**

"_**You stupid, stupid man."**_ I touched my fevered forehead to his and with what energy I had I smiled at him.

"_**I'd kiss you but you'd probably catch what ever I have and I don't want to put you through that**_." His eyes lit up with affection for me as his hands covered mine to push me back down to a laying position.

"**Your pain is my pain."** He bent down and gave me a long gentle kiss and for the first time in my life I had some one to bare my burden.

* * *

Thats the end of my story that took me a lot longer then i thought so i apologize!

**Any way so please review! **

_If you have any request let me know people_!

this request was for Akahina97 so it took my a while but i did it!

**_Later days,_**

**_Whiteshadow_**


End file.
